This invention relates to a method for reactivating a catalyst for methacrylic acid preparation. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for reactivating a catalyst which is used in the occasion of methacrylic acid preparation through vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid and whose activity is lowered (which catalyst may hereafter be referred to as deteriorated catalyst).
Many proposals have been made in the past concerning catalysts useful for methacrylic acid preparation through vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid.
However, it is invariably found difficult for all of those known catalysts to stably maintain the catalytic activity over a prolonged period. From economical standpoint, on the other hand, it is desirable to reactivate the deteriorated catalysts to allow their repetitive use.
Hence, methods of regenerating deteriorated catalysts have also been proposed: e.g., a method comprising, after withdrawing the deteriorated catalyst from reaction tubes, treating it with a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound (Patent Publication Hei 4 (1992)-50062B1-JP) and a method comprising, after withdrawing the deteriorated catalyst from reaction tubes, treating it with aqueous ammonia and a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound, (Patent Publication Hei 7 (1995)-20552B1-JP) and the like. Those methods, however, consist of many steps such as (1) withdrawing the deteriorated catalyst from reaction tubes, (2) treating it in an aqueous medium, (3) if necessary, drying the treated catalyst, (4) shaping the resultant solid and (5) calcining the same, and hence cannot be regarded as industrially advantageous methods.
On the other hand, methods of reactivating the deteriorated catalyst within the reaction tubes have also been proposed, including: a method of treating the deteriorated catalyst with ammonia and water (Patent Publication Sho 54 (1979)-11272B1-JP); a method of treating with a nitrogen-containing compound such as nitric acid and nitrous acid (Patent Publication Sho 56 (1981)-91846A-JP); a method of treating with a gas containing at least 10 vol. % of steam (Patent Publication Sho 58 (1983)-156351A-JP); and a method of treating with a gas containing at least 0.2 vol. % of oxygen (Patent Publication Hei 6 (1994)-7685A-JP). According to these methods, however, not necessarily satisfactory results are guaranteed, although the treated, deteriorated catalysts do recover their activity to a certain extent.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for efficiently reactivating a catalyst which is used in the occasion of methacrylic acid preparation through catalytic vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or catalytic vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid, which contains P and Mo, and whose activity level has dropped.
Our extensive studies have found that such deteriorated catalysts could be effectively regenerated by treating them with a gas containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound. We have also discovered that the deteriorated catalysts could be very effectively regenerated, when they are treated with a gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and steam; or with a gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and another gas which contains steam. That is, we have discovered that the catalysts which were reactivated (hereafter referred to as reactivated catalysts) with a gas which contained a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound restored the activity level approximately equivalent to the original level and furthermore maintained the restored activity level stably over a prolonged term. This invention is completed based on those discoveries.
According to the present invention, therefore, a method of reactivating a catalyst for methacrylic acid production is provided, said catalyst being used in the occasions of producing methacrylic acid through vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid, containing P and Mo and exhibiting reduced catalytic activity, which method is characterized by treating the catalyst with a gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound.
According to the invention, furthermore, a method for reactivating a catalyst for methacrylic acid production is provided, said catalyst being used in the occasions of producing methacrylic acid through vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid, containing P and Mo and exhibiting reduced catalytic activity, which method is characterized by treating the catalyst with a gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and steam; or with a gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and another gas which contains steam.
Kind of the catalysts for methacrylic acid production, which are the objects of the reactivation method of the present invention, is not critical, so long as they are useful in the occasions of producing methacrylic acid through vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid, and contain P and Mo. More specifically, heteropolyacid catalysts containing heteropolyacids having Pxe2x80x94Mo or Pxe2x80x94Moxe2x80x94V as their essential constituents, or salts thereof may be named. In particular, the method of the invention is conveniently used for reactivating the heteropolyacid catalysts which are expressed by the following general formula (1):
PaMobVcXdYeOfxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
(wherein Mo, V, P and O are molybdenum, vanadium, phosphorus and oxygen, respectively; X stands for at least one element selected from the group consisting of potassium, rubidium, cesium and thallium; Y is at least an element selected from the group consisting of alkaline earth metals, copper, silver, arsenic, antimony, bismuth, iron, cobalt, nickel, chromium, manganese, tungsten, zirconium, niobium, titanium, zinc, tin, selenium, tellurium, germanium, palladium, rhodium, rare earth elements and silicon; and suffixes a, b, c, d, e and f denote atomic ratios of the respective elements, where when b is 12, a, c, d and e each is a value not more than 3 but not including 0 (zero), and f is a value determined by valencies and atomic ratios of those elements other than oxygen).
Those heteropolyacid catalysts which are expressed by the general formula (1) are known per se, and can be prepared by themselves accepted methods.
The reactivation method of the invention is used for regenerating above-described catalysts for methacrylic acid production, which are deteriorated for various reasons. Specific examples of the deteriorated catalysts include those whose activity level dropped because of exposure to high temperatures not lower than 450xc2x0 C. for many hours under temperature control failure during the reaction; because of use in the reaction for a prolonged period while oxygen or methacrolein supply is suspended; or because of temperature control failure during the catalyst calcination, in consequence exposing the catalyst under preparation to high temperatures; those whose activity level gradually dropped during the continuous reaction over a long term; or those which are given a high temperature oxidation treatment for removing polymers deposited on the catalyst surface. In particular, the reactivation method of the invention is conveniently used for regeneration of the catalysts whose activity is gradually reduced during the continuous reaction over a prolonged term.
The nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound to be used in the invention is subject to no critical limitation, and can be suitably selected from known nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds. In particular, at least one compound selected from pyridine, piperidine, piperazine, quinoline and derivatives thereof is conveniently used.
The concentration of the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound in the gas used in the reactivation treatment, (which is hereinafter referred to as the regeneration gas) is not critical. Whereas, normally it ranges from 0.01 to 50 volume %, preferably 0.05-30 volume %, inter alia, 0.1-10 volume %. Where it is lower than 0.01 volume %, economically and industrially undesirable results are invited such as that the treating time needs to be increased for achieving the intended effect or the flow rate of the regeneration gas must be increased. On the other hand, the concentration higher than 50 volume % cannot achieve the correspondingly favorable effect, resulting in waste of the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and is ineconomical.
The regeneration gas according to the invention may contain, in addition to said nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound, steam and/or ammonia and/or aliphatic amine and the like. Such steam and/or ammonia and/or aliphatic amine and the like may be passed simultaneously with, or separately from, said nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound. When they are passed separately, their order of flowing is not critical. Where these steam and/or ammonia and/or aliphatic amine and the like are used, their concentrations in the regeneration gas are 0.01 to 50 volume %, preferably 0.05-30 volume %, inter alia, 0.1-10 volume % for each of them. Constituent(s) of the rest of the regeneration gas is not critical, while nitrogen or air, or their gaseous mixtures are recommendable for economical reasons.
For example, when steam is to be concurrently used, the deteriorated catalyst can be treated with {circle around (1)} a gas containing steam and a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound, or {circle around (2)} separately with a gas containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and a steam-containing gas. In the latter case, the treatment with the steam-containing gas may be conducted either before or after that with the gas which contains a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound. Concurrent use of steam in that manner enables still more effective regeneration of those deteriorated catalysts.
It is sufficient for the treating temperature to be of the level not liquefying such components as the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound and steam in the regeneration gas. When it exceeds 500xc2x0 C., decomposition of heteropolyacid in the catalyst is induced, which is undesirable. Normally the treatment can be conducted at temperatures not higher than 300xc2x0 C., preferably not higher than 200xc2x0 C.
The treating time and flow rate of the regeneration gas can be suitably determined depending on the extent of deterioration of the catalyst to be treated and the composition of the regeneration gas.
The reactivation of the deteriorated catalyst can be performed after withdrawing the catalyst from reaction tubes, but in situ reactivation in the reaction tubes is simpler in operation and economically advantageous. Where the reactivation is conducted in the reaction tubes, the direction of passing the regeneration gas may be the same or opposite to that of the reactant gas in the oxidation or oxidative dehydrogenation reaction, or it may be reversed during the regeneration treatment.
In the reactivation treatment of the invention, it is recommendable to conduct a heating treatment at 100-500xc2x0 C., preferably 100-450xc2x0 C., after the above-described treatment with a regeneration gas. More specifically, after the treatment with a regeneration gas, the catalyst is preferably treated at 100-450xc2x0 C., under introduction of an inert gas such as gaseous nitrogen, and then calcined in air at 200-450xc2x0 C.
The catalytic vapor-phase oxidation or oxidative dehydrogenation reaction involved in the present invention is performed by introducing a gaseous mixture of 1-10 volume % of a starting material (methacrolein or isobutyric acid), 1-10 volume times thereof of molecular oxygen and inert gas serving as a diluent, onto the catalyst at a temperature within a range of 200-400xc2x0 C., at a pressure in a range of 0.1-1 MPa and at a space velocity in a range of 100-5,000hxe2x88x921 (STP). Examples of useful inert gas include nitrogen, carbon dioxide, steam and the like. In particular, use of steam is advantageous for improving yield of the object product, because it has the action to inhibit formation of side products.
Starting methacrolein or isobutyric acid are not necessarily pure. Where the starting material is methacrolein, a methacrolein-containing gas derived from catalytic vapor-phase oxidation of isobutylene or tertiary butanol may be used, which is particularly recommendable for industrial processes.
According to the method of the invention, deteriorated catalysts can be readily reactivated with high efficiency Those reactivated catalysts obtained by the method of the invention exhibit equivalent catalytic activity to that of the fresh catalysts and furthermore maintain said activity level stably over a prolonged period. Accordingly, by alternatively repeating vapor-phase oxidation of methacrolein or vapor-phase oxidative dehydrogenation of isobutyric acid, and the reactivation of the deteriorated catalyst according to the present invention, methacrylic acid can be stably produced over a prolonged period.